


Wrapping The Muggle Way

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: A Very Tomarrymort Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry loves Christmas and he's going to wrap these gifts his way!





	Wrapping The Muggle Way

**Author's Note:**

> It's December! The plan is do a Christmas/Fluff one shot throughout the month while still getting my WIP's updated.
> 
> Beta'd by the incredible Copper <3

Voldemort eyed the living room suspiciously. His lover was standing in the centre, hands on hips, a manic gleam in his eyes. Bundles of wrapping paper and ribbons were collected around Harry, sparkly bows in every colour assaulting his eyes.  _ So. Much. Glitter.  _

“Presents!” Harry declared, throwing his arms wide.

“You’re a bit early, December’s only just begun.” Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a migraine coming on.

“No, silly, we’re going to wrap them.”

Voldemort stared at Harry, mouth open with horror. “But we haven’t bought anything.”

“You haven’t, but I  _ have _ . I started in September because I know what a killjoy you can be.” Harry bounced from the room and quickly returned with two huge bags of gifts. Two bags overstuffed with gifts. He wasn’t sure they even knew that many people.

“Oh Sweet Merlin,” Voldemort groaned, “Please tell me you’re going to do this the smart way.” He pulled out his wand, ready to help.

“No!” Harry glared at him. “No magic, we’re doing this the right way.”

Harry walked over to his husband and pocketed the wand. “If you’re a good Dark Lord and help me, there’s a blow job in it for you later.”

“I am going to want more than a blow job,” the Dark Lord muttered under his breath as Harry tugged him further into the room.

Three hours, six bottles of glitter, twelve rolls of wrapping paper and one argument later, they had wrapped over one hundred presents (one hundred and fifty-seven by Voldemort’s count.)

Harry was covered in glitter, his hair shimmering with red, gold, green and purple. It looked cute on the younger man.

Voldemort leaned over a kissed the top of Harry’s nose. “Next time, we’re using magic.”

Harry grinned up at him, “But this was such a fun exercise in seeing just how good your aim is when you’re angry.”

Voldemort pressed Harry down, unused pieces of wrapping paper crinkling underneath them. “My aim, Potter, has never been in question.”

“Sure,” Harry teased, eyes glinting with mischief, “I believe you.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Voldemort deeply, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck tightly. 

“Shall I prove just how excellent my aim is more thoroughly?” The Dark Lord questioned, pressing his groin into the younger man’s and eliciting a low moan from him.

“Oh please, very thoroughly,” Harry agreed, gasping as Voldemort freed them of their clothes.

Voldemort didn’t often indulge Harry in his quest of doing things the muggle way. However, if this was going to be his reward for allowing Harry to wrap presents, then he could indulge the boy once a year.


End file.
